Heartbreak Lullaby
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: A sappy little songfic that takes place during Ocarina of Time. Saria worries about Link while he's gone...


Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or related characters/items. 

Note: Welcome to my second Zelda entry! ^_^ This is a songfic about Link and Saria to the song "Heartbreak Lullaby" by the A-Teens. This story takes place during OoT. 

**Heartbreak Lullaby**

_//Heartbreak lullaby..._

Everything around me appears black, and has a white outline because of the moon that is shining proudly in the sky along with the twinkling stars. I sigh. I can't fall asleep. I tuck my slightly damp green hair behind my ear as I close my eyes briefly. 

_//In the still of the night,_

_//I can almost feel you lying next to me…_

_//Like it used to be._

I can't help but silently curse Link in my mind. He's the one that's keeping me up. I wonder where Link is right now? I hope he's okay…what if he's hurt? I shouldn't worry to much. Navi's with him. She'll probably do a good job of guiding him safely around in the wild. 

_//And it's hard to let go,_

_//When there's always something there reminding me…_

_//How things could be._

I suddenly notice how cold it's gotten outside, as I pull my hands up to my arms and slowly rub them up and down in an attempt to keep myself warm. 

_//I've tried to get you off my mind,_

_//I've tried to play my part._

_//But every time I close my eyes,_

_//You're still inside my heart._

I feel like crying because my heart longs for Link. Even though we've been friends for so long, my feelings have changed. I love him. I can't help but worry about him when he's gone. 

_//Why can't I laugh?_

_//Why must I cry?_

_//Every time we say good-bye._

_//Why does it rain?_

_//Here in my heart?_

_//Everyday that we're apart?_

What if he's met another girl? What if he's in love with her? Oh…I hope not. I hope he feels the same way about me as I do about him. But he probably doesn't. He most likely just sees me as a good friend. 

**"Argh!"** I can hear myself suddenly yell angrily. It echoes throughout the lonely night. 

I should stop worrying so much about him. I'm sure he's fine, he probably hasn't met a girl, and I'm sure he'll come home soon. At least I hope he does… 

_//Why can't it be?_

_//Just you and me?_

_//What will it take to make you see?_

_//These are the words,_

_//To my Heartbreak Lullaby._

_I lay myself down on the small stump and curl up into a ball. I just wish he could contact me more. I didn't give him that Ocarina for nothing…and I hope that he thinks of me when he plays it…_

_//Like the stars in the sky,_

_//You still keep on shining down you're light on me…_

_//But out of reach._

Why did he have to become the big hero? It could have been anybody else! 

Wait a minute! I'm his friend…I shouldn't be thinking like that… 

I'm happy that he's our hero. I smile slightly at the thought of him saving the world. I'm sure he'll do something like that, too. He's actually very brave, no matter what other people may think of him. 

_//And I know, that in time,_

_//You will come back to your senses,_

_//See the signs…_

_//And change your mind._

Everything's so boring here without him. All I do is sit on this stupid stump day after day, hoping he'll contact me and tell me about his adventures. 

_//I try to look the other way,_

_//And keep my heart on hold,_

_//But every time I'm close to you,_

_//I lose my self-control._

I can hear myself sigh again. My eyelids are growing heavy. Judging by the position of the moon, I'd say its around 1:00 in the morning. I _need_ to get to sleep. I have to stop thinking of Link! 

_//Why can't I laugh?_

_//Why must I cry?_

_//Give me just one good reason why…_

'He'll be fine. Everything's okay with him. The only reason he hasn't contacted you is because he's too wrapped up in his adventures,' I keep telling myself, over and over again. 

_//Why does it rain?_

_//Here in my heart?_

_//Everyday that we're apart?_

_//Why can't it be?_

_//Just you and me?_

_//What will it take to make you see?_

_//These are the words,_

_//To my Heartbreak Lullaby._

I close my eyes and try to get to sleep. The crickets and the soft breeze slowly lull me to sleep… 

_//Why can't I laugh?_

_//Why must I cry?_

_//Every time we say "good-bye"._

**"Saria? Saria?"** a distant male voice calls. I quickly snap my eyes open. **"Hello?"** I respond quickly. **"Hello?"** I repeat. I don't want the voice to leave. It sounds so familiar. 

_//Why does it rain?_

_//Here in my heart? (Here in my heart)_

_//Everyday that we're apart?_

**"Saria…"** the voice repeats. **"It's me…"** it whispers. I sit up attentively. It sounds just like Link! I'm not dreaming…am I? 

**"…Link?"** I say. My voice is curious, but also joyous at the same time. 

_//Why can't it be?_

_//Just you and me?_

_//What will it take to make you see?_

_//These are the words,_

_//To my Heartbreak Lullaby._

**"Yes, it's me,"** Link responds. I can hear his smile through his friendly words. **"I thought I'd get it touch with you. I haven't talked with you in a while."**

I rise to my feet. **"Link!"** I cry happily. **"It's so nice to hear from you!" **I guess he's communicating with me through his Ocarina. **"I've been worried sick about you! I've missed you!"** I admit. I don't care what he thinks about me worrying over him or missing him. Just as long as we keep talking. 

**"I've missed you too,"** he says quietly. **"I'm on my way home right now!"**

_Home?_ I couldn't have dreamt a better thing! I'm so happy! Link is finally returning! I find my voice again, through all the excitement. **"That's great news!"**

I get away from my stump and I run out of the Lost Forest and to the Kokiri Forest. Joyous tears are streaming down my face, and I don't care who sees them. This is one of the happiest moments of my life. 

I run to the entrance of the forest and wait. A shadowy figure soon forms, and once it steps into the light I recognize it as Link. **"Link!"** I jump with excitement as I wrap my arms around him. Surprisingly, he hugs me back. 

_//These are the words….to my heartbreak lullaby._

I release the hug and stare into his eyes. He stares back. His eyes are full of something I've never seen. Not friendship…no…it's more like…love. Not really thinking things through, I force myself forward and kiss him. 

When I pull back, he looks a little stunned, but is still melting my heart with his warm gaze. **"I love you Link,"** I say. I don't care what anybody has to say about it. I just had to get it out of me. I've been holding back my feelings for years. This would be my only chance in years to tell him how I feel, and I wasn't going to wait any longer. 

He kisses me on the cheek quickly, and I blush. **"I…" **he hesitates shyly, **"I love you too, Saria."**

I take his hands and lead him to his house. **"So tell me all about your adventures!"** I say excitedly, wiping away my tears as he smiles down at me. 

**"Okay,"** he grins, **"well it all started when…"**

Our excited chatter goes on and on and bores into the night, and we end up falling asleep in each other's arms. This is officially the best day of my life. 

~ 

Well, how was that for my second Zelda entry? Although my two Zelda stories are about Link and Saria, I also support Zelda or Miss Tetra/Link, Malon/Link and Medli/Link. XD 

I think I favour Saria/Link overall though. ^_^ 

Anyway, enough about that…please review! 

Thanks, 

Satokasu Suki 


End file.
